


[podfic] Slow Hands

by laughingd0g



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingd0g/pseuds/laughingd0g
Summary: Blood, shadows, and paper hearts. The Shadow hunts students, but Draco Malfoy most of all.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	[podfic] Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slow Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778494) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



> Thank you to the amazing eleventy7 for this beautiful story, and for permission to record it. This fic was a joy to read. I fell in love with its poetry all over again.
> 
> Also, thanks to the dog for her contribution of sighs and groans, and to the neighbors for the street noise. Because life is imperfect--and so is this podfic. Enjoy!
> 
> And if you are looking for more from eleventy7 and haven't read [Running on Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550/chapters/6887378) yet--GASP! You must remedy this! It is one of my two very favorite fics, which is something, because I have read _so many_ lovely fics, but none so gorgeous and haunting as it.

mp3 (streaming and download): [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/grxath83kytsclx/slow%20hands_podfic.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
